1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a lens barrel and a digital camera having the same, and more particularly to, a lens barrel that is disposed in a main body of a camera during non-photographing and a digital camera having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital camera having a digital sensor, such as a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor, has become the main current of camera.
A camera is provided with a lens barrel having a plurality of lens groups installed therein, and the lens barrel moves the lenses in an optical-axis direction of the camera to perform a zooming operation and a focusing operation.
The lens barrel is kept to be extended forward during photographing and is compressed backward to be accommodated in a main body of the camera during non-photographing. In particular, it is general that a compact camera has a structure in which the lens barrel is accommodated in the main body of the camera during non-photographing.
In the above-described type camera where the lens barrel is accommodated in the main body of the camera during non-photographing, the size of the lens barrel during non-photographing exerts a great influence on the size of the main body of the camera. In particular, the thickness of the lens barrel during non-photographing has close relationships with the miniaturization design of the camera.